The Breakfast Club: New Girl
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Merrie Willis is the new girl in Shermer High. But how is it and why is it that she had to move all the way out to Chicago, live by herself, and away from any of her relatives. And what will happen when she's stuck in the room with the criminal, princess, athlete, a basket case, and the brain? By the way I'd very much like to have reviews, so that I know what you think. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was never easy. They say that it will but sadly that's never true. Well at least not for me. My name is Merrie, and I am a junior at Shermer High School 1985. I was the new girl in town, so I didn't really KNOW anybody. Anyway enough about me.

I woke up early on a Friday morning. I did the usual routine of getting ready, and putting on some eye liner and mascara. I finished getting ready and walked out of my apartment. Yes I live alone, but behind the school. Not too close though, because I'm just not a fan of hearing people scream for the football games. I was walking across the football field when I thought I heard my name being called. I ignored it and kept walking to the bleachers, until I heard it again. I turn to see Allison. "Oh hey." I said back to her. She was the only one willing to talk to me since I moved here. "Hey what are you up to?" She asked and I just shrugged and pulled out my last cigarette. "Just wanted to get here a bit early and have a smoke. You?" I asked as I lit the cigarette. "Well I was hoping you could show me some of your drawings."

I smiled and blew the smoke away from her. I put it out and got up to go to my locker. "Come on." I said and she followed suit. As we made it to my locker I pulled out one of my canvases of a landscape with the full moon. "Whoa…" I started getting a bit giddy seeing her smile. "You can have it if you wan-" I was cut off by, you know who, Queenie. The Bitch of them all, along with her clique following in suit. "Wow you did that? That's amazing." She said with pure sarcasm dripping from every word. I rolled my eyes and tried to hand Allison the canvas but Claire had snatched it away. "How rude! I just gave you a compliment." "You wouldn't know what a compliment was if you were slapped in the face with it." Just as I said this her clique had shredded my canvas.

I was furious. I looked at Allison with tears threating to some. Then I lost it. I grabbed the torn canvas and bashed in the cliques face. I grabbed her hair and started beating her with my bare hands. Next thing I know I'm being pulled off off her by Allison and saw Vernon already there. "What the hell is this?" He asked furious. "She tore up my canvas so I tore up her face." I said simply but that only added fuel to the flames. He assigned me Saturday detention. 'Great' I thought as Me and Alison went to first period.

At the end of the day Alison and me went back to my place. "I can come with you?" "To Saturday detention?" She nodded. "Okay. At least I won't be bored with you there." She smiled really happy and we discussed what to have for lunch. "I need to call my work and tell em I'm not gonna make it." She nodded still looking through my fridge. I dialed my part time job and luckily my boss understands, but tells me to make sure this doesn't happen again. I hung up and told Alison I'm ordering pizza. It was like this until we both fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

We woke up the next morning, a bit early. "Alison we gotta go." I mumbled lazily as I got up to use the bathroom. I heard her mumble something but didn't hear. After getting ready we went ahead and packed our lunch, then walked to the school. When we got there I really didn't pay very much attention and just propped my feet/combat boots on the tables. As I got out my sketch book I started to draw Allison. I felt eyes on me so I looked up to see Mr. Vernon glaring at me. "What?" I snapped.

"Merrie! I was just telling everybody the rules." "Like I give a fuck?" I accidently said earning me another detention. Well shit, sorry boss. I huffed as he pushed my feet off of the table. I carefully slipped my sketch book to Allison to see the portrait I did of her. Her gleaming smile made my day brighter. I noticed that Vernon was finally out of the room. "Can I draw something in this?" "Ally you don't even need ta ask." I said to her and she just hoped to it. I heard Queenie the bitch giggling as I caught her stare at me and Allison. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. 'I need a smoke.' I thought as I made my way to one of the windows that was hidden by the book shelves. I opened the window and used one of the books to hold it up. When I lit my cigarette I heard heavy footsteps. I didn't care if it was Vernon or not. Seriously that old man needs ta get laid.

But what I saw had indeed surprised me. Bender turned the corner to see me. John Bender (My smoking buddy) gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Hey Merr. May I?" I knew he was asking for one but I just wasn't in a sharing mood. "Go away John. Not in the mood." I said the last part in a warning tone. But he shrugged and stood in front of me. I really didn't notice that I was crying until I felt his calloused hand wiping away my tear stained face. Thank god I wasn't wearing any make-up today. "What's wrong Merr?" He asked as he stole my cig. I cursed at him inside of my head. "Is that a trick question?" I laughed as I sat on the floor with him. I took out another splitting it in half. Just as I was going to light it I saw Ally coming. Most likely to alert me that Vernon was coming. I grabbed Benders and threw it out the window before closing it. I nodded to her in thanks as I ignored Bender being fake hurt.

(3 hours later)

I was bored out of my mind and hungry. Sitting on the table in front of Allison staring up at the ceiling. "Anyone needs to use the repository?" Everyone raised their hands except for me. "Merrie? Don't you need to use the bathroom?" Allison whispered to me. I shook my head. "Na. I'm good, you go." I said not moving from my spot. She left with the others. I got back up to go back upstairs to my hiding spot when I heard another set of footsteps following me. "What's up with you John?" I asked thinking he was Vernon once again. He laughed when I had jumped and said his name. "I was just wondering the same about you."

I sighed and signaled for him to follow me. "Here." I gave him two cigs as I light up my own. Standing next to the opened window. "Queenie?" I nodded knowing he won't let it go. "Her and her posse destroyed Allison's gift that I was about to give to her. Right in fucking front of her. When I saw her about to cry I got mad. I lost my cool and hit one of her followers over the head with the ripped up canvas. I then started to pull and tear Cherry's hair out. Ally and Vernon pulled us apart." I finally explained to Bender. He knew how I felt when it came to my artwork. I mean you can talk shit about it and I wouldn't give a flying fuck about it, but to destroy my art piece. You will regret it. Even John Bender had witnessed my furry. One of his play things had gotten jealous that I had given him a one of my paintings and burned it. So I burned her face. I know too extreme but I am in anger management so yeah.


End file.
